This invention relates to an assembly for connecting to a ball hitch, and, more particularly, to an assembly for connecting to a ball hitch disposed in the bed of a vehicle in a manner so that it can be quickly released.
Ball hitches are commonly provided with heavy duty vehicles, such as tractors, for connection to external farm equipment such as plows, mowers, etc. Although ball hitches can also be installed at the rear bumper of lighter duty vehicles such as pickups, etc., for pulling relatively light loads, it is difficult, if not impossible, to pull relatively heavy loads, such as farm equipment, since the load threshold on the bumper is limited. However, it is often desirable to utilize a pickup truck, or similar vehicle, to pull farm equipment for no other reason than a pickup truck is much more comfortable than a tractor and has more conveniences such as air conditioning, etc.